Chapter 1 Old Sparks
by rebanellhart
Summary: Old Love Never Dies..
1. Chapter 1

Reba was back in therapy along with Brock an Barbra Jean.

"Now Reba tell me." Are you still in love with Brock?" asked Dr. Baker as he wrote some notes on his note pad.

Trying to hold the tears back, but could feel them slipping away as they fell like rain drops from the clear blue sky. "Yes I'm still in love with him!" yelled Reba sobbing into her hands as he handed her some tissues.

"Brock?" You still in love with Reba?" asked Barbra Jean trying to stop the urge to smack him across the face

"Yes I am." (Sighs)

"Okay." Where does this leave me and Henry?" Huh?

"I don't know Barbra Jean!" I'm so confused right now." running his hands through his hair as he felt the life seem to slip from him seeing the pain he has caused in Barbra Jean's face.

"Your not confused Brock!" you re still in love with her!" You better make your mind up or I'm leaving with Henry for good." storming out the front door

"Thanks for your time, but I need to go." said Reba getting up from her chair heading towards the door

"Reba!" Wait!"

"Wait for what Brock?" For you to come back to me!" I think it's a little too late for that." walking out the door

"I hope your happy Reba!" you ruined my marriage!" yelled Barbra Jean in tears

"I did not ruin your marriage!" You ruined mine!" storming out the door

(Sighs) as she sinks down in one of the chairs in the hallways

"Hey Barbra Jean." said Brock walking up to her

"Don't hey me!" you have a choice to make." It's me an Henry or Reba." getting up from her chair as she stormed out the front door.

The rain was pouring so hard as it hit the windshield of Reba's car as she drove home in tears which was making it hard to see the road. A song came on the radio that seemed to make Reba cry even harder cause of the words to the song. "Somebody should leave..." singed by Reba Mc Entire who she really liked cause she was just going through a nasty divorce with her husband Charlie battles Wiping her tears with her sleeve she finally saw she was home. putting the car in park she leaned her head back on her seat an cried.

"Mom." said Cheyenne as she walked out in the driveway holding a umbrella knocking on the window of her car

"Oh hey Cheyenne." said Reba as she opened the car door grabbing her purse as she closed the car door.

"Hey mom." Let me get you inside." walking her inside the house as she could see that her mom had been crying cause of the redness in her eyes

"What's wrong?" sitting her down at the kitchen table as she fixed her some hot Chocolate.

"Oh nothing sweetheart I'm fine." pulling herself together as she keep thinking about the day

"Mom." Something is wrong you've been crying I can see the tear stains on your face. " Putting her cup of Coco infront of her.

(Sighs) as she puts her hands around the warm cup of Coco telling Cheyenne the whole story from start to finish.

"Reba can we talk?" said Brock walking through the back door. "Hey Cheyenne."

"Hey dad." Look mom you'll make the right choice I better get Elizabeth to bed." getting up from her seat as she headed out of the kitchen

"Thanks honey." What do you want Brock?" asked Reba still in anger

"I don't know what I want." taking a seat next to her.

"Look Brock." I do still love you but I don't think I love you the same way anymore, but answer me this why did you have to sleep with another woman an get her pregnant?"

(Sighs) That night when we got into a big fight I went down to Buffalo Bills Bar an had a few drinks." By the next morning when I got to work I was still hung-over from that night." I started spilling my guts to Barbra Jean on what was going on an everything lead from there."

"Get out of my house Brock!" yelled Reba as she got up from her chair to make her some more hot chocolate.

"I told you what happened what more do you want from me?"

"I would say Honesty but that s not one of your strong points Brock you did nothing but lie during our marriage." getting some cookies out of the cookie jar.

"I know." I also really meant what I said that I'm still in love you."

"No you didn t you panicked because Barbra Jean asked you." I don't need this right now just get out!" pointing to the backdoor

sighs as he walks quietly out the backdoor

"Well I just want to thank you! for ruining my marriage!" yelled Barbra Jean storming through the backdoor

"Hold it right there! you ruined my marriage!" the day you walked your butt in on my daughter s wedding day!" I don't remember sending you an invitation!" By the way you still owe me for the wedding cake you ruined." seating back down at the table

"Here I'll write you a check." pulling out her checkbook out of her purse

"Barbra Jean I don't want your money!" I want my life you stole from me!" running out of the kitchen in tears heading upstairs to her room.

"Fine you can have it back." said Barbra Jean under her breath as she quietly walked out the backdoor

*Reba was so drained from crying all day that she had no problem falling asleep on the other hand her mind was still racing from the events of the day.

"Brock have you made your mind up?" asked Barbra Jean taking a seat on the bed next to Brock

"No." Why are your rushing me like this?" I can't take the pressure." rubbing his face with his hands

"I'm sorry Brock but I have a son to take care and if you think I'm going to leave you Henry you re out of your mind." getting under the covers laying down on her pillow.

"Then I've made up my mind then."

"Okay." What is it then?"

TO BE CONTINUED... Chapter 2 is coming soon... 


	2. Chapter 2

"Barbra Jean I hope you know that the court is the one who decides if I keep Henry or not." Not you." staring at the ceiling

"I know." So what's your decision Brock?" waiting for his answer as she gives him a evil look

"I don't know."

"That was not the answer I was looking for!" throwing his pillow an blanket at him as he rolls off the bed.

"Ow!" rubbing his head after hitting it on the nightstand

"You can go sleep on the couch and give me a proper answer in the morning." huffing as she gets comfortable

(Sighs) walking out the bedroom door heading downstairs out the front door. opening Reba's front door real quiet so he Wouldn t wake her as he layed down on her couch

Morning came as Barbra Jean got up from bed walking downstairs still half asleep."Well Brock you..." said Barbra Jean as she saw he was not on the couch. "I don't believe it he made his choice." saying under her breath as she sat down on the couch.

"What was that?' said Reba to herself as she put on her robe an headed downstairs with Jake's plastic ball bat.  
>"Who's there?" as she could hear snoring coming from her couch that sounded like a frat train. "I know that snore." Brock get out of my house!" hitting him with the bat.<p>

"Ow!" stop it Reba!" It's me!" said Brock getting up from the couch.

"I know it's you you re the only man I know who snores like a frat train!" Why are you here?" putting the bat down in one of chairs

"Barbra Jean an I had a fight and she wanted me to sleep on our couch an I tried , but it hurts my back so I came over here."

"Well you can go back over to your house an stay there!" walking towards the kitchen to get some coffee

"I don't want to." I made my mind up Reba." I'm staying here."

"Oh I'm going back to bed this has to be a dream." walking out of the kitchen holding her cup of coffee as she starts heading back upstairs

"It's not a dream Reba!" I made my mind up I want to stay with you."

"I made my mind up." I don't want you to stay with me." I've been hurt enough by you and I'm done."

"That means you don't want me back?"

"Right." like I said before I don't think we can be lovers anymore like we use to, but friends we can be."

"I don't want to be friends Reba." I want you to re marry me." getting down on one knee."

"Brock I'm going!" .. "What are you doing?" asked Barbra Jean storming through the front door.

"Making my decision."

Chapter 3 is coming soon... 


	3. Chapter 3

*Flashback*

"Well you marry me?" asked Brock on one knee infront of Reba as tears filled her sky blue eyes "Yes I'll marry you." saying as the tears slipped away from her eyes giving him a hug "I want to grow old with you." "So do I Reba." kissing her soft lips

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Well Reba?" Snapping back into reality Reba shook her head. "Well what?" "Will you re marry me?" (Scoffs) smiling at him as she kicked him in the knee. "There's your answer." storming upstairs to her bedroom as she slammed the door behind her "OW!" I'll take that as a no." grunted Brock as he held his knee in pain "Serves you right Brock." By the way don't bother coming back home!" said Barbra Jean storming out the front door heading home (Sighs) "Man I've really messed up." said Brock as he sat down on the couch rubbing his sore knee

"Brock I'm going to give you forty eight hours to make up your mind on who you want to stay with an when time runs out tell me, but for now don't think of walking back into my house." said Barbra Jean with her voice breaking as she walked away.

"Why did you do this to me Brock?" Why?" said Reba under her breath as she slide down under the covers

Brock slightly knocks on Reba's bedroom door. "Reba?"

"Go away Brock!" I have nothing to say to you!" turning over on her right side facing the bedroom window.

"I Just want to talk to you."

"Then talk."

"I really meant what I said earlier that I still love you an I want to re marry you."

Reba opens her bedroom door as she held back the tears . "You listen to me." We were married for twenty years an all that time I thought we we're going to be together, you think after the fight we had you would have had sense of enough to cool off an we talk it out." Smiling through the tears falling down her pale face. I trusted you Brock with all my heart and I gave you my heart the day I said I do to you but after therapy you just decided to get drunk talk to the girl I should have never hired in the first place!" and you the man I married who I was so happy to get to know I was going to grow old with!" Just pushes my heart aside an gives it to another woman an gets her pregnant!" The day you said I do to her was the day My heart broke into a million pieces." So you want me Back you re going to have to do a lot of soul searching an fighting to win my love back an not buying me roses , candy , an all that stuff you re going to have to make me believe you really want me back in your life. " This is not a game Brock this my heart you re dealing with so make your choice." Closing the door in his face as she gets back into bed an drowns in her own tears through the night.

Brock could feel his body go numb from what all was said to him as he walked back downstairs grabbed his stuff as he headed to a hotel down the street. While Barbra Jean lay in bed as tears fell down her face wondering what she could do to fix this mess she s in.

"Reba!" What did you do to my husband!" said Barbra Jean storming through the backdoor

"Excuss me?" I have no idea where he's at and I don't care!" sipping her coffee while reading the newspaper at the kitchen table.

"This is all your fault!" pointing a finger in her face

"You might want to remove that finger before I do it for you!" grabbing it as she twisted it.

"OW!" You broke my nail !" whining

"If you don't get out of my house it s not all I'm going to break!" pointing to the backdoor "Let me tell you something Barbra Jean I do still love Brock an I wished that night when we had our fight he wouldn't do what he did to me but boy was I wrong."

(Sighs) "Reba I never meant to hurt you or ruin your marriage like this."

"Save it." He's got you." I have nothing." Happy now?" walking out of the kitchen as she heads back up to her bedroom

(Long sigh as she walks out the backdoor an heads home)

Chapter 4 Coming soon...


	4. Chapter 4

Reba closes her bedroom door as she walks over to her bed an sits down as the memories of her an Brock start spinning in her head like a record player. (Sighs) "why did you do this to me?" said Reba under her breath as she pulled out a old shoe box full of wedding pictures out from under her bed.

Barbra Jean could feel her heart sink deep down in her stomach as she looked around the house at old wedding pics an the ring on her finger wondering if he really does love her or still has those old sparks for his first love.

Brock Slowly walked inside Reba's house as he could hear her crying up in her room. Trying to not make a sound he opens her bedroom door seeing their wedding photos scattered all over the bed.

"Reba." said Brock softly

Wiping the tears from her eyes with her hands quickly so he wouldn't notice that she had been crying. "What are you doing here?" asked Reba Grabbing all the photos as she puts them back into the shoe box

"I talked to Barbra Jean and told her I'm still in love with you." and Reba I am."

"Brock I'm not taking you back on account that you think walking in here seeing me cry over the memories we have is going to work it's not!" Bring me back the old Brock not the new one." sliding the box back under the bed.

"I'm telling you the truth Reba this Is the old Brock." what do you want me to do?"

"Prove you still love me and that I'm the only the only woman that's on your mind." closing the door in his face as she walks into the bathroom to take a bubble bath.

(long sigh) walking out of her bedroom heading back downstairs.

After Reba got done with her bubble bath she slipped into one of her silk blue robes as she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"what on earth is this Brock?" asked Reba as she saw the candles lit and the wine chilling.

" It's for you." to show you how much I love you."

"Umm.. " slowly running her fingers through his hair. "How about we start with dessert." kissing his soft lips.

"Umm.." sounds good to me. Carrying her upstairs to her bedroom. "your so beautiful." kissing her neck line as he slips off her robe.

"Keep talking." moaning as he runs his fingers down her Check bone over her ruby red lips.

"Brock I can't do this." putting back on her robe.

"Why?" what's wrong?" asked Brock

"I fall for this once more how do I know you won't run off again." Get out Brock!" throwing one of her slippers at him. While she buried her face into her pillow crying

"But I do love you I'm not going to go after nobody else." said Brock as he got no response from Reba who was still crying. "I'll be on the couch.." walking out of her room heading back downstairs

As Brock Stopped at the bottom of the stairs he brushed his fingers through his hair trying to think of something to make her believe him. Looking around the room he sees a note pad an pen on the desk. He begins to scratch his head on how he could start this letter as he put the pen to the pad an began to write.

Dear Reba, I know I messed up our marriage an ruined our life we had together. If I could turn back the hands of time I would go back to the day we said I do because that day was the best day of my life knowing I had you as my wife an friend. For now I'm telling you the truth I never stopped loving you there were nights I would watch you through your bedroom window while you brushed your hair as I could feel my hands going through it even though I was not there. I'm sorry for all I've done but I'm asking and telling you this from the deeps of my heart I love you and I would do anything to make you my wife again please will you have me back?

Sincerely Brock

Ps I love you ...

Brock folded the letter putting her name on the front so she could see it. " I hope this works." he thought to himself as he left to go to the hotel.

Reba had cried so much she could see the tear stains on her pillow. Wiping her tears away she decides to go downstairs to watch a little TV when she looks over to see the letter with her name on it laying on the desk. "What on earth." she thought as she read the letter front to back with more tears coming from her eyes as she read the last sentence. Folding the letter back as she lays it back on the desk smiling. "You monkey's butt I love you too, but I won't let you hurt me again."

Chapter 5 is coming soon... 


	5. Chapter 5

After Reba read Brock's letter the tears started to come back and fall like rain drops as they hit the ground. Realizing that he really seems to want her back Reba brushes her tears away as she heads upstairs back to bed.

Brock with his hands behind his head sitting up in his bed as he began to wonder what he wrote will bring her back to him an will he ever see Henry again.

Morning came as the sun shined through Reba's curtains onto her snowy white skin waking her up as she wiped the sleep from her eyes an slipped on her robe as she headed downstairs to the kitchen. The aroma from the coffee put a smile on her face as she poured her a cup and grabbed a word search from the kitchen counter. Taking a seat at the table Reba started her puzzle as she sipped her coffee, but couldn't seem to focus because of the letter Brock wrote her floating through her head like lyrics to her favorite song.

Reba sighed as she put her puzzle down an decided it was time for her to write a letter to Brock to let him know how she feels.  
>"I may still love him , but he will not drag my heart through the mud." said Reba under her breath as she pulled out a piece of paper an pen from the kitchen junk drawer an began to write her letter.<p>

Dear Brock, I got your letter and I was very touched by it, but there are a few things I want you to know. The day I said I do to you was the greatest day of my life because I was marrying the guy I feel in love with an hoping to spend the rest of my life with, but I was wrong about that. I'm not saying I don't still love you cause I do, but I want you to know that you hurt me once an won't ever again or drag my heart through the mud anymore cause it's taken all the bruises it can stand so if you want me back make a promise to me that you won't put me through anything like this again.

Sincerely, Reba

PS. I love you too..

Reba sighed as she folded the letter an went upstairs to get dressed an dabbed a little perfume on the letter hoping it would stir up some memories for Brock. Slipping the letter in her coat pocket she said a little prayer before heading out the door.

The rain was pouring down so hard that Reba nearly slides off the road, but made it to the hotel. walking up to Brock's door she paused for a sec wondering if she should knock or leave the note under the door. lighting was flashing an the thunder was getting louder like a marching band coming down the road. "I ll leave the note under his door." she thought to herself giving it a gently kiss as she slide it under the door an left.

Barbra Jean walked up to Brock's door as she gently gave a light knock on the door.

"Barbra Jean what are you doing here?" asked Brock as she looked down an grabbed the letter off the floor.

"I came by to drop Henry off." What's that?" looking at the letter in his hand.

"Nothing just a letter."

"Let me see." grabbing it from his hand as she saw it was from Reba. "Well Brock looks like I got my answer."

Chapter 6 is coming soon... 


	6. Chapter 6

"Well Brock I better get Henry back home so you can get your thoughts back in order." holding back the tears as she took Henry in her arms an walked off.

(Sighs) "Wow she still loves me." said Brock under his breath smiling from ear to ear. Wondering if he should go to her house as he decided to take a quick shower an put on his best cloths before heading out the door.

Reba was sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV wondering if he read her letter.

"Hey Reba." said Brock walking through the front door.

"Hey Brock." turning off the TV as she walked up to him without saying another word.

"I got your letter." Reba I promise you I will never hurt you again like I did before." Please say you want me back."

"Brock did you even read the whole letter I wrote you?"

"Yes every word."

"I meant I still love you, but I also made it clear that I will not be hurt by you again."

"Yes you did an I promise things with us will change it will never be like before." I promise you that."

"I hope you mean that Brock."

"I do." giving her a passionate kiss.

"Brock I know you still love me and I love you too, but you have a lot to prove to me."

"You want to talk about someone who was crazy for leaving me." I'm looking at him an yet he still did for another woman."

"I know and I'm sorry I know that doesn't ease your pain, but I promise you I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that you re the only one I want an will want forever." said Brock holding her in his arms.

"I hope so.' said Reba returning a kiss as tears filled her eyes walking back to the couch.

"Well I guess I better get going back to the hotel." I know you re not in the mood for company right now." said Brock about to walk out the front door.

"Tell me Brock where was that man twenty years ago?"

"Making the biggest mistake of his life."

"Yeah you did, but I also made the mistake of letting you walk out the door." Brock ever since you have been gone I forgot what love is an how it felt to have someone love you back." When you married Barbra Jean you put a knife in my heart like it didn t matter if it bleed all the time are you were hurting me over again. "

"I'm sorry for all that an it won't happen again."

"Good." Brock?"

"Yes."

"Show me what love is." walking up to him with open arms as they kissed the night away.

Reba could feel the sparks they once had come back so fast it was like her body was on fire. Feeling so weak in the knees she fell onto the couch still kissing him as they could feel the fire between them about to explode into thin air. "BROCK!" she moaned as he kissed her jaw line leading to her arms.

"Oh REBA!" I missed you so much." breathing heavy as he could feel her hands going down his bare back.

Morning came as Reba an Brock were asleep on the couch wrapped up in a blanket. "Oh my word." said Reba as she jumped an looked down at her watch. "Crap.." I forgot to get Jake ready for school and did we do what I think we did?" asked Reba laughing

"Yes I'm afraid we did." said Brock smiling at her. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure." said Reba smiling up at him

Putting back on his shirt he walks into the kitchen to get some coffee while Reba slipped back on her boots.

"Here you go." said Brock handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." wrapping her hands around the warm mug

"Listen I'm going to go back to the hotel an get my things I'll be back soon." putting his coffee cup down on the end table.

"Brock how am I supposed to know that you re not going back to Barbra Jean?"

"Because I filed for divorce." said Brock walking out the front door.

Chapter 7 is coming soon... 


	7. Chapter 7

Feeling a sense of relief she could see that he wanted her back but knowing how long the process of a divorce takes was pure torture. Going upstairs to take a shower she could feel her heart start beating faster as she started to relive last night with Brock.

After Reba got out of the shower she could smell something good cooking from the kitchen as she walked downstairs to find the living room lights deemed with rose petals scattered all over the couch with a bottle of wine chilling.

"Mmm.." What smells so good." And when did you learn to cook?' said Reba walking up behind Brock putting her arms around his waist.

"I learned from watching my mom cook in the kitchen." Do you really forgive me?" looking into her sky blue eyes.

"That's a tough question for me to answer Brock." pulling away from him as she poured herself some hot tea.

"Reba if you claim you still love me then why can't you find it in your heart to forgive me?" asked Brock as he fixed their plates.

"You can't be serious." Brock while we were trying to fix our marriage you had an affair behind my back with Barbra Jean!" You had to marry her because you couldn't zip your pants back up!" taking a seat at the kitchen table sipping her hot tea. "I have to know this time I can trust you won't do this again."

"I understand and I will do whatever it takes to make you trust me again." putting her plate infront of her.

"Let's hope so." smiling up at him with her big blue eyes.

"I miss your smiles Reba." said Brock putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I've missed you." smiling up at him

After they finished up dinner Reba started to clean up the kitchen.

"You go relax I'll clean up the kitchen." said Brock taking the dishes from her hands.

"No I'll clean up it's the least I can do since you made dinner." trying to take the dishes back.

"No you go take a sit in the living room." I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." walking into the living room taking a seat on the couch as Brock cleans up

"What?"

Reaching into his pocket as he pulled out a blue velvet box an opened it for her to see what was inside.

"Your mom's old engagement ring." gasping as she put both hands over her mouth.

"I want you to have it." When we do get married again I'll replace the diamond an let you pick out your wedding ring." slipping it on her finger

"Brock." looking down at her ring

"It's perfect Brock." said Reba giving him a gently kiss

"So I was thinking that maybe we could go bowling tomorrow night." What you think?" asked Brock

"Sure I guess." (Sighing) as she set her wine glass down on the coffee table

"What's wrong with bowling?" I thought you loved that."

"I do, but ever since you've been gone I don't like those things anymore."

"Okay what do you like?"

"To get a bucket of Rocky road ice cream an watch scary movies."

"Yes." I'll be right back with two big spoons." said Reba getting up from the couch heading to the kitchen

"I'll pick out the scary movies." going through the stack of movies they had in a old trunk.

Reba walked into the living room carrying a tray with two big bowls of Rocky Road ice cream."

"What movie did you pick out?" said Reba sitting down the tray on the coffee table.

"Nightmare on Elm Street." putting the movie in the dvd player.

"Sounds good." said Reba taking a seat on the couch.

"Reba?"

"Yes Brock?"

"Do you love me more than the day you married me?"

Chapter 8 is coming soon... 


	8. Chapter 8

"Does this answer your question." slowly running her fingers through his hair as she kissed him with such passion that he could feel beads of sweat roll down the back of his neck.

"Uh.." Yeah it does." said Brock taking a bite of ice cream hoping to cool off.

"You okay?" asked Reba

"Yeah just a little warm in here." rolling his eyes in the back of his head as he wanted to take her there an now.

Reba turns off the movie." I want you Brock!" grabbing him as she kissed him so hard that she could feel her heart beating a mile a minute as he creased his fingers down her arms.

"Man my ice cream just melted." I think I know why." smiling up at her.

Brock and Reba both wrapped in a blanket on the couch staring up at the ceiling thinking about what just went down.

"Wow." said Reba as she brushed her fingers through her hair an looking at the time on the DVD player. ""It's two in the morning we better get some sleep I have to get Jake to school today." getting up from the couch as she grabs her shoes an socks heading upstairs.

"You going to let me sleep with you?" asked Brock

"No." Just because of that doesn't mean you can sleep in my bed again." Night Brock." walking upstairs to her room.

Brock sat on the couch as he watched Reba go into her bedroom thinking to himself that they just made out twice an she wasn't going to let him sleep with her.

"Reba." said Brock knocking on her bedroom door.

"What do you want Brock?" asked Reba who was lying in bed.

"Why won't you let me sleep with you?"

"Because one we are not married and two I'm not ready to share my bed with you again."

"I understand." Well when you re ready let me know I'm not rushing you." Goodnight Reba."

"Goodnight Brock." said Reba as tears began to hit her pillow

As Brock walked downstairs he heard footsteps behind him as he turned around he saw Reba in tears.

"Reba what's wrong?" asked Brock walking up to her.

"I never should have told you that you couldn't sleep with me." I do want you to, but another part of me doesn't want you to."

"I understand Reba." I'm sorry if I've come on to strong with you these past few days."

"No you haven't." I've missed your touch and smell."

"Same here."

"Brock?"

"Yes?"

"Come to bed with me."

"My pleasure." smiling up at her as they both walked back up to her bedroom

Reba woke up as she noticed she wasn't in Brock's arms. Feeling her heart sink she saw a note on his pillow.

Dear Reba, I called your boss an told him you were not feeling well so I turned off your alarm clock and took Jake to school. I'll be back at 9:00 A.M an don't worry I brewed a fresh pot of coffee for you. Your bacon an toast are on the stove. I hope to be back before you wake up my love.

Sincerely Love Brock

Reba wiped a few tears before getting out of bed as she got dressed an headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"He remembered to put the toaster away." Reba thought to herself as she poured a cup of coffee an grabbed her plate from the stove.

"Morning Reba." sleep well?" asked Brock coming through the back door

"I sleep great thanks to you." taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I did too." taking a seat next to her. "Reba?"

"Yes Brock?"

"I want to move back in with you."

Chapter 9 is coming soon... 


	9. Chapter 9

Reba sighs as she puts down her coffee cup."Brock I'm not sure this will be a good idea I mean after all the divorce papers take time to process you know that." Not to mention you have another child too."

" I Know it's been a couple of weeks, but could I try to prove to you that I'm not the man I was twenty years ago?"

"Okay, but don't expect me to be your maid I have a full time job so I except you to help me out with getting Jake to school an picking him up too."

"you got it." Whatever it takes."

"Alright." You can move back in, but you mess up like you did your gone." Deal?"

"Deal." giving her a gently kiss on the forehead

Brock gazed into Reba's big blue eyes. "I'm glad you re giving me this chance to prove to you that I'm not who I was twenty years ago."

"I am too, but remember what I said make another wrong move an I'm throwing you out." said Reba getting up to get some coffee.

"I promise I won't let you down."

"Good."

"I'm going to go get my things and I'll make dinner tonight how's that sound?" getting up from his chair as he walked up to her giving her a gently kiss on the cheek.

"Sounds good." I'll be waiting."

Smiling as he walked out the back door.

Reba was happy inside, but so scared that she might lose him again as she walked out of the kitchen an headed upstairs to take a shower Hours seem to pass as she took a long bubble bath in hope to ease some stress.

"Reba." I'm home." said Brock walking upstairs to her room.

"I m taking a bubble bath so I'll be out in a second." said Reba draining the water from the tub as she turned on the shower head

"Okay." I'm going to get supper ready." Oh and I picked up Jake from School his doing his homework." walking out of the room as he heads downstairs to the kitchen.

"He keep his promise." Reba thought to herself as she got done with her shower an into her PJ's she headed downstairs to see what Brock was cooking

"Hey honey." flipping the pork chops in the pan "Hey." taking a seat at the kitchen table as she sighed

"Something wrong?" turning off the stove eye as he goes to comfort her

"Yeah." Brock whenever I would be taking a bubble bath you would always like to take a peek at me in the tub an this time you didn t." Am I not attractive anymore?"

"Reba you are beautiful as a long stem rose and I'm sorry If I made you feel like you weren't."

"I'm sorry I told you this." I'm being silly."

"Reba I fell in love not just because of your looks, sense of humor, or the way you smile." I fell in love with every inch of you."

"Thanks Brock." giving him a gently kiss

As Brock was getting dinner prepared Reba started to set the table as she grabbed the rolls from the counter sitting them in the middle of the table.

"Everything smells good." said Reba as Brock put her plate infront of her.

"Yes it does." kissing her behind the ears

"Mmm.." Oh please not before dinner or unless you want dessert first." said Reba smiling

"Really?" smiled Brock

"Yeah." Kissing him with such passion that she could feel her hairs on her arms stand on end.

After they realized what just happened they finished up their dinner an headed upstairs.

Finally Reba woke up in Brock's arms as he was gently kissing her neck.

"Mmm.." good morning Brock." said Reba creasing her fingers down his face.

"Morning Beautiful," I love that I'm waking up to the love of my life."

"Same here."

"Reba I think it's time I told you this."

"What?"

"I already told the kids about us."

Tears began to roll down Reba's face like rain falling down on the window pane as it hit the ground.

"I knew I should have never trusted you again!" getting up from the bed as she stormed into the bathroom an locked the door.

"Reba please let me explain." said Brock walking up to the bathroom door.

"No Brock!" I've been down this road with you before I'm not going down it again!" yelled Reba through the bathroom door.

"Please hear me out."

"Fine." Talk." said Reba opening the bathroom door

"By the time I told them they already knew about us."

"They did?" who told Jake first?"

"Who do you think." smiling

"Kyra."

"Yep."

"You okay?" asked Brock

"Yeah just tell me one thing do you really love me?"

"Yes I do I never stopped loving you Reba please forgive me I'm not perfect I'll make mistakes I'm only human."

"Yeah I know." So why don't you show me." Kissing him passionately as they fall back into bed.

"How about we go downstairs an finish our dessert." said Brock pulling his lips away from hers.

"Mmm.." sounds good." I'll race you downstairs." Old man!" pushing him out of the way as she runs out of the room.

"Watch it lead feet I'm going to win!" said Brock as he tried to fly by her, but tripped on one of Jake's toys. "OW!" MY Foot!"

"You big baby can't take pain." I win!" holding up the box of ice cream an raw cookie dough.

"You meanie." said Brock getting up off the floor.

Reba and Brock were sitting on the couch watching a movie an eating ice cream.

Barbra Jean walked up to Reba's front door an paused before knocking so she could get herself together an wipe the tears away. lightly knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." said Brock getting up from the couch as she opened the door. "Barbra Jean what are you doing here?"

"I came by to give you the child custody papers." Your handing Henry over to me." handing him the papers.

"Oh yeah I'm moving to Los Vegas." I hope your happy Reba!" You turned my life upside down!" yelling over Brock's shoulder.

Reba felt the blood rush to her head as she got up from the couch an walked towards the front door. "Barbra Jean." You turned my life upside down first!" I had no intentions that Brock wanted me back!" So don't lay this down at my door step!"

"You two stop it!" Barbra Jean I told you I made my mind up I'm living with Reba now."

"Yeah I know." You two have a great life together." Bye Brock." walking off with the papers he signed.

Chapter 10 is coming soon... 


	10. Chapter 10

Brock slowly closed the front door as he turned over to Reba looking into her eyes as tears became to form.

"If you say you made a mistake to me you can take your stuff and get out of my house!" yelled Reba as the tears rolled down her face.

"I'm not going to say that Reba cause I've lost all feelings for Barbra Jean." Being with you these past two weeks made me realize how much I missed having you as my wife."

"No you haven't lost all feelings for Barbra Jean because I can see it in your eyes." you have that I should have ran after her look!" taking a seat on the couch.

(Sighs) "I don't want to run after her but I do want to fight for my son." said Brock taking a seat next to Reba.

Reba could feel the guilt inside her begin to rise like wildfire knowing that Barbra Jean might not be her best friend more like a enemy who she wished would jump off the face of the earth. Knowing she was hurting like she did when she took Brock away from her was really leaving a bad taste in her mouth an she didn t like it.

"Brock I'll be right back." getting up from the couch as she grabs her coat an heads to the front door.

"Where you going?" asked Brock

"Going to meet with a friend." walking out the front door.

Reba walks up to Barbra Jean's front door an pauses as she lightly knocks on the door.

"I want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." motioning her to come in.

"Listen Barbra Jean I'm not sure how to say this because I'm not good at these kind of speeches, but here it goes." "Don't take Henry away from Brock just because you re mad at me."

"Me mad." grabbing old picture frames as she breaks one accidently putting them in her suitcase.

"Barbra Jean! would you stop it!" I feel bad enough as it is!" I hurt you like you hurt me!"

"Hurt you?" You don't know hurt Reba!" I had a child with this man an his baby boy is always asking me where is Daddy?"  
>"I have to lie to him Reba do you know how much that hurts!"<p>

"Hold it right there Barbra Jean!" I had three kids with Brock!" and I know how it feels to tell your child that daddy is not coming home!" I was lying to them too!" So yes I know how it hurts!"

Barbra Jean sighs as she realizes she made her best friend feel the same way she does now." Reba I'm sorry I got mad I'm just not as strong as you I guess that's something I'm going to have to work on."

"Oh believe me I'm not strong at all, but enough about that just do me a favor don't take Henry away from him just to try to make him hurt more than he already is." said Reba as she walks out the front door leaving Barbra Jean at the dining room table with a half bottle of white wine.

Reba opened the front door to see Brock asleep on the couch grabbing the blanket from the arm chair as she wraps him up in it while she goes upstairs to bed turning out the lights.

Brock was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his coffee as he reads the morning newspaper looking up to see Reba walking in. "Morning Honey."

Reba ignored him as she poured herself some coffee an notices he left the toaster out again. "Brock!" I have told you a thousand times to put the toaster back!"

"I left it out because I wanted to make up with you." Relax an have a seat." pulling out her chair "I'm sorry that I made you mad at me."

"It's okay." I was kinda mad at myself last night." taking a seat next to him

"Why?"

"Because I hurt Barbra Jean like she hurt me." I went over an talked to her an tried to make her not take the custody papers to the courthouse."

"Reba I can fight my own battles but thanks for being there for me."

"You welcome." smiling up a him.

Brock puts the toaster back as he pours himself another cup of coffee. What do you say we go out to dinner tonight just the two of us?"

"You paying?"

"Yes."

"Good." Then I get to pick the place we go to eat at." smiling as she walked

"Your wish is my command." smiled Brock as he cleaned up the kitchen while Reba got dressed for work.

It was about five O clock in the evening as Reba walked through the front door ready to take off her high heel shoes that she had been wearing all day. "I hate high heel shoes !" throwing them across the room "Hey honey." Rough day at work?" asked Brock walking into the living room carrying two glasses of wine dressed in a tux "My don't you look handsome." said Reba taking her wine glass from him an giving him a gently kiss on the lips "Why thank you." said Brock smiling "I better get dressed." Give me fifteen minutes." said Reba walking upstairs to her bedroom Reba put on a little black dress kinda like the one she saw in Reba Mc Entire's video for Strange. Dabbing on some perfume before heading downstairs to show Brock her dress. "So how do I look?" spinning around "You look beautiful." So what did you pick my lady?" "Italian." "Mmm.." sounds good "By the way I love you." smiling as she walked out the front door "I love you too Reba." closing the front door behind him. Chapter 11 is coming soon... 


	11. Chapter 11

Reba and Brock had just got home in time to catch a movie on TV called Forever Love. "You know that woman reminds me of you." said Brock smiling

"Yeah that's Reba Mc Entire she's a great actress." the man that's playing her husband is cute."

(Scoffs) "Not as cute as me."

"You both are about the same except his not a butt."

"Haha!" Reba it's killing me inside we have been together for almost three weeks which feels like a month will you marry me?"

"Brock we have been over this.." (pausing) "give me time I'm not sure I can trust you just yet."

"Why?"

"You hurt me Brock!" I'm not going through that pain again!" grabbing the remote as she turned off the TV.

"I know and I've told you I'm sorry at least a thousand times what more do I have to prove to you?"

"That you really love me an won't ever cheat on me with another woman." kissing him on the forehead as she walks upstairs to her bedroom

Barbra Jean lightly knocked on the front door as she took a deep breath.

"Hey Barbra Jean." What are you doing here?" asked Brock

"I signed for us to have joint custody of Henry."

"Thank you." sighing with relief.

"Welcome." I better go get Henry ready for his nap." Bye." said Barbra Jean as she began to walk away

"Barbra Jean." said Brock softly

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." walking back to her house

Morning came as Brock slowly walked out of Reba's bedroom trying not to wake her up heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Hours pasted as the sun came up an creased Reba's face through the curtains waking her up as she wiped the sleep from her eyes an got out of bed. Seeing that Brock was not beside her she grabbed her robe an headed downstairs.

"Brock you here?" said Reba walking towards the kitchen

"Yes Reba I'm in here." said Brock smiling as she walked into the kitchen.

In her mind she was relieved because she thought she had lost him once again an that he wasn't keeping his promise to her. "So did you sleep good?" pouring herself some coffee

"Yeah I sleep great." (Sighing) as he brushed his fingers through his hair.

"What's wrong?" taking a seat next to him at the kitchen table

"Barbra Jean made it were we have joint custody of Henry."

"That's great." Oh please don't say it this time!" You want to go back to her don't you?"

"No I don't." I want to be with you."

"You say that and I just hope you mean it." Brock I do love you, but I don't want to play anymore games with you."

"You won't have to cause I'm not going to mess up again."

"I hope not." walking out of the kitchen heading upstairs to get ready for work.

Reba had just got home from a rough day at work when she walked through the front door to find candles lit, lights dim, and soft music playing on the cd player. "Brock what is all this?" asked Reba as she threw her coat on the couch

"All for you." I have a bubble bath ready for you upstairs." handing her a glass of wine."I'll have supper ready soon you go relax."

"Thanks Brock." walking upstairs to her room as she slips out of her cloths an high heel shoes while slowly taking a dip in her bubble bath.

"Reba honey?" said Brock lightly knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yes Brock?"

"I bought you a little present since we have been going out for two months." I'll lay it right here on the bed."

"Okay." said Reba getting back to her bubble bath.

Brock put her present on her pillow and headed downstairs to check on dinner.

As Reba got done with her bath she slipped into her PJ'S an opened her gift from Brock. Tears fell down like rain drops falling from the clear blue sky.

Putting on the ring she wiped her tears away an headed downstairs to the kitchen

"Brock it's beautiful." Thank you." walking up behind him as he was plating their food giving him a warm hug.

"Welcome." I'll do anything for my beautiful lady." said Brock turning around giving her a gently kiss on the lips.

After getting done with dinner Brock cleaned the kitchen while Reba relaxed on the couch drinking her wine an staring at her beautiful ring.

"Reba can I ask you something?" said Brock walking into the living room as he brought out a new bottle of wine.

"Yeah." pouring her a little bit more wine.

"I was thinking of going golfing for a couple of hours with my friends."

"Why so you can run off back to Barbra Jean." putting her glass of wine down on the coffee table.

"No!" I thought it would do you good to be alone for awhile an think things over."

"No you didn't Brock!" You want to go back to Barbra Jean!" You know I think I'm the one who made the mistake!" running off upstairs slamming her bedroom door.

Chapter 12 is coming soon... 


	12. Chapter 12

Brock brushed his fingers through his hair as he grabbed his coat an left.

Reba could see the tear stains on her pillow as she cried even harder when she heard him drive off.

"Reba?" said Barbra Jean lightly knocking on her bedroom door.

"What do you want?" yelled Reba as she flew open the door open

"Can we talk?"

"No I'm done talking to you!" walking off as she headed downstairs towards the kitchen

"Reba!" I didn't come here to fight I came here to talk about Brock." following her into the kitchen

"What for to rub it in that he just left me!" grabbing a water from the fridge

"No." I came here to tell you to go after him." He loves you Reba."

"I think your mistaken he loves you and wants you back!" I was a fool to think he would love me again!" walking into the living room

"Reba your wrong." When he looks at you I can see his face become brighter and his heart full of love for you." Don't give up on him go after him." "I thought he loved me but all along he still loved you."

"Barbra Jean! " Just leave me alone!" grabbing a pillow from the sofa as she held on to it.

"Reba I never told you this but before he said I do he called me by your name." I knew then he still loved you but I was to blind to see that till now." "Go after him." walking towards the front door as Brock came in before she could go out.

"Bye Brock." Reba." walking off to her house

"Reba I'm sorry I left you like this I just needed some fresh air to clear my head." I never meant to hurt you." sitting on the edge of the couch

"I've heard those lines before Brock don't just say it make me believe you didn t mean it." getting up as she heads upstairs to her room

"Wait Reba..." said Brock getting up from the couch as he walked over to her." Well this make you believe I'm sorry." Kissing her passionally on the lips as he runs his fingers through her red hair

Catching her breath as she pulled away from Brock's lips. "Kissing me won't make me believe you but it's a start."

"What about this.." running his fingers up her shirt sending chills down her spine as he kissed her behind the ears

"Okay I believe you but I'd believe you more if we took this upstairs." smiled Reba

"You got it." said Brock carrying her upstairs to their bedroom

"Brock I have your answer." It s Yes." smiling up at him

"YES!" Kissing her as they spin around the room an falls on the bed.

Reba and Brock finally said I do again after being divorced for six years. Everything was magical Lorie Ann maid of honor, Cheyenne an Kyra brides maids, Elizabeth flower girl, Jake the ring bearer and Van the best man.

"Brock you better not hurt my little carrot top again because if you do." I'll mount you on the wall with the rest of my deer heads." smiled JV as he hugged Reba and walked out of the church.

Reba chuckled at what her dad said to him and knew he would really have to work on his promise this time.

"Say Reba shall we have our first dance?" said Brock holding out his hand

"We shall." said Reba as she smiled up at him and danced the night away.

The End...

Ps. Should I write a squeal to this or if you have any other ideas for a story let me know. Thanks. Rebanellhart


End file.
